Shadow Fox
by Fallen Sakura
Summary: Kagome is turned into a shadow fox and she has gods 'following her around' They gave her the Shikon jewel? and its whole? what's going to happen next? inuyyh currently onhold
1. She just kept running

Shadow Fox

**Disclaimer**: sigh I regret to inform you I in fact do not own Inuyasha and company.

**Prelude**:

Kagome was running. She had long lost the cries and shouts of Sango behind her. She never thought that she could out run the demonslayer.

How could he do this too her, and after everything that had just happened between them! How could he do this?

It had started raining some time ago, but she did not care. She just kept running. She didn't notice that she had cuts and scrapes everywhere, or that her legs and sides were wracked with pain and exhaustion, or even that she didn't know where she was going.

Her mind went back to how she ended up running, much to her hearts displeasure.

**Flashback**

She couldn't believe it. It truly was a dream come true. He had finally said it. He told her that he loved her and wanted her to stay in the past with him, forever. She had, of course, agreed. What else did you think she would do? He had finally asked her to be his; told her he didn't care about Kikyou. That she, Kagome Higurashi, was the only woman he wanted and loved.

They shared a passionate kiss, without a care in the world. Not just any kiss either, but Kagome's first kiss. How odd though, that it didn't feel like she thought it would. It wasn't like she didn't think that it was great or anything. But somehow, she had been expecting something else, something more…It just seemed so…lacking. Though, lacking in what, she did not know. But then, she didn't know what it was supposed to be like in the first place; this was her first after all.

After they broke apart for lack of air, they headed back to camp in a comfortable silence.

---

Now they were at camp…or rather, she was at camp…Inuyasha had gone out a little bit earlier to go get some fire wood. It did seem like he had been gone for a long time. Seeing as they were in a forest after all, there should be wood everywhere.

'Heh…its probably just me wanting to be with Inuyasha, the man I love, who loves me back…. Hmmm…maybe I should go help him…he _has_ been gone for a while now…. Besides, I'll get some alone time with him' Kagome thought as she got up to go find Inuyasha.

"Kagome. Where are you going? You shouldn't go out alone into the forest this late. The sun is going down. The demons will start coming out to hunt soon. It's not safe."

Kagome turned to see Sango watching her from the top of her cup of ramen. "Hmm…well, I was just going to go see if Inuyasha needed any help with the fire wood. He's been gone for a while now."

"Kagome…I'm sure Inuyasha is fine, would you like to go take a bath instead? I feel all grimy after that fight today. Besides, then you can tell me what happened between you two while you were alone together." She added the last part quietly so that the houshi wouldn't hear.

Kagome seemed to brighten up at that. She had forgotten that Sango didn't know yet. "Ok! I'll get the stuff together!"

Before they left to go to the springs nearby, they both turned and glared at Miroku. "Don't get any ideas. Or you won't have to worry about dying by your wind tunnel because I'll beat it to the punch!" Sango glared even more deadly at him to get the point to his thick skull.

He raised his hands in feigned innocence, "Why Sango! I have no idea what you're talking about." He did his best to look offended that she would even think such a thing of him…yet it didn't seem to be working.

"Yea…sure…." Kagome and Sango muttered at the same time, as they walked off to the hot springs.

---

They had been walking for a while now and still hadn't even heard a sound. They thought it kind of odd, but decided to keep going. Sango had her large boomerang with her, so they'd be safe…right? Then they froze; it was the first noise they had heard since they had left.

"What was that?" Kagome asked Sango in a kind of eerie tone.

Sango look around nervously. They both jumped and screamed when a squirrel jumped out of a bush that was beside them. They both sighed in relief. "Heh…see Kagome? You were getting worried over nothing. You let a little old squirrel scare you!" Sango decided to tease Kagome to get away from the fact that she too had be scared.

"What is that supposed to mean? Squirrels are evil! They plot against us as we speak!" Kagome laughed. "But…if I'm not mistaken, and I really doubt that I am. You screamed louder than I did!" Kagome grinned at the look of horror and blush that was now upon her best friend's face.

"What? Me, The great demonslayer, afraid of a squirrel? Never! That is the mo-" Sango's rant of pride-protection was cut short by another noise. This one was louder than the other had been.

"S-Sango? Please tell me that's just another squirrel because that really didn't sound like a squirrel." Kagome didn't take her eyes from the direction the noise had come from.

"I don't think that was a squirrel Kagome…It kind of sounded like…like a moan…maybe there's something hurt…" Sango said uncertainly and a little bit shakily as they decided that it must be some wounded creature that needed their help. Slowly they headed towards the sound.

From what she could tell, whatever it was, was right behind the next bush.

They crept towards the bush. Sango had her boomerang ready to be thrown at a moment's notice. Then they heard it again. But this time they heard it far more clearly.

It was a blend of two loud intense moans. One of a man and one of a woman…to be more specific the moans were crying names…Inuyasha from the woman and Kikyou from the man.

Both girls froze. Kagome couldn't believe it…he had lied to her…and here he was, the same day he had 'confessed' to her, making love to Kikyou. She couldn't believe it. With that thought she turned and ran.

Sango looked at Kagome just in time to see that she had already taken off running.

**End flashback**

And now here she is. She'd been running ever since. She barely even registers the forest around her as she finally runs out of the forest.

"Oh Shit!" Kagome screeches to a halt, barely stopping in time, sliding on the wet grass on her hands and knees to help her stop.

Not two inches in front of her lies a steep cliff, at the bottom was a raging and flooded river.

Finally, she feels the heavy rain pounding on her body and her heavily beating heart. Fatigue catches up to her body and she can hardly move.

"I guess I've been running for a long time…I wonder where I am…." She sighs and looks around her. In front of her is the ledge of the cliff, and behind her is the forest and green glowing eyes…Wait…Green glowing eyes!

Kagome gets up as a demon starts coming towards her. Forgetting about the cliff behind her, she backs up, only to fall of the ledge. The last thing she remembers is falling and more falling…and a pair of green eyes.

End!

So what'd you think? I rewrote it a little bit again. I think I like it better this way. A fair warning too readers, I'm not that great at keeping up with updating because of school and lots a writers block. So you are forewarned.


	2. You'll understand when the time comes

Shadow Fox:

Disclaimer: why do we need these? If I was the actual owner of Inuyasha and company, do you really think that I would be writing fanfiction about them? I do own Akiko though!

Chapter two:

Echoes everywhere, echoes of nothing, echoes of silence. Where was she? It was so…dark…and cold, yet it was like there was no temperature at all. Like it didn't even exist. Like nothing existed, there was no ground; no sky…there was just an absence of all existence.

'…_Kagome…'_ Kagome looked to find the voice, but she could see nothing. The voice, it was such a beautiful feminine voice. It was alto and mature; not a hollow feeling like this place was giving her. She continued to look around for the source of this voice.

The 'scenery', if you could even call it that, began to shift and change. The 'ground' beneath her feet began to become firm, until a soft grass lay beneath her. The 'sky' began to twist and contort, until it was a beautiful day, with little white fluffy clouds.

If you turned to her left, there would be a beautiful blooming Sakura tree giving shade. Beside her, opposite of the tree, was a lake. It's waters so clean you could see the bottom, even far out into it.

The empty, cold feeling slowly left her body, as she began to feel the heat of the sun and warm wind blow on her skin.

'…_Kagome…'_ this time, when she hears it, she can tell it's directly behind her.

Kagome turned, and there the woman stood, her hair was a hue of a golden sheen. Her eyes were a crystal blue that shone with her glory. Her body adorned with the finest white silk. Her breast covered in a blue chest plate. To say she was beautiful would do her an injustice.

After a time of a comfortable silence, Kagome finally found her voice. "Who are you?" It was all she could come up with. Her voice didn't sound as hollow and echo-y as it had before, yet it still lacked in real tangibility that seemed to all come with it. It sounded more of like a thought in her head, than words from her mouth.

'…_Kagome…' _her melodious voice seemed to flow all around Kagome in a stream of warmth and comfort.

'_Kagome…my name is Akiko. I am the Goddess of Time.' The woman seemed to frown a bit. 'I was the one to open the well. I made it possible for you to go back to this time for a specific reason." She smiled softly. 'You will learn that reason when the time comes.' She paused. 'Now is not the time for you to die. I have still much need for you.' _

" 'Now is not the time for you to die.'? What do you mean?" Kagome looked to be struggling with her thoughts. "You mean I'm dead?"

'_No…nor will you be. Many things are about to occur, many things that you…will not necessarily understand. But that is alright.' _

"…Wait…what do you mean 'a lot of stuff is about to happen'…and if you are the one making things happen and not happen, then why…why did you do this to me? Make me fall in love with Inuyasha, only to have him betray me in the end! How could you make this happen to me?", with those thoughts rushing to her head, Kagome became enraged. 'How could she do that? She had no right. Who does this woman think she is? I don't care if she's a god or whatever! She had no right!'

'_No, Child, you misunderstand. I can not control what people do and whom they fall in love with. I opened the well to send you back here. But that is all. Everything else you did on your own.' _Her voice was soft and filled with pity.

That made sense to her. She felt kind of bad for yelling at her and losing her temper. Of course it wasn't Akiko's fault. "Okay…I'm…sorry I lost my temper…I seem to be doing a lot of rash things lately. But you said many things were going to happen. Things…things like what?"

'_When you wake up again, some things will be…different. You will have a design adorned upon you skin. Many things with your body and appearance will have changed.' She paused and looked like she didn't know if she should continue. " This is all to help you with my plan. Not long after you wake up, Inuyasha and the others will show up. But be warned...Kikyou will be with him. This _must not_ bother you." Akiko gave Kagome an endearing look. 'Inuyasha is not the one for you. He is to go to hell with Kikyou as he promised. That is just the way it is supposed to be.' _

"If he is not the one for me, then why do I have to love him so?" Kagome asked almost desperately. Her eyes glazing over. Kagome held back her unshed tears.  
_  
'That I can not explain. I can tell you though, it is not because you are 'part of her soul' like everyone tells you. Not in the _least bit_ is that correct. I have someone else for you…Inuyasha and you are not meant to be. But when Inuyasha comes, you must go with them. It will not be for long. I will have someone join you. They will be able to explain more to you. I'm sorry I cannot tell you more, but I am out of time. I will visit you again when I deem the time right….' _And with that the voice and woman faded.  
_  
_"WAIT! I don't understand!" Kagome cried out desperately, but the woman was already gone. The trees and grass around Kagome started to fade with her. Leaving her only in that dark emptiness from before. "…I don't understand…"

'…_You will understand when the time comes…' _Kagome looked around to find her, but she wasn't there.

Everything around her started getting fuzzy…and with that…she woke up.

**With Inuyasha**

Everyone was at camp. Shippo was crying because Kagome left without saying bye.

Sango was beyond pissed, not to mention breathless from chasing after Kagome. Honestly, since when could Kagome run that fast?

Miroku just sat there and didn't know what to think.

Inuyasha sat there, with his 'beloved' Kikyou in his lap, pissed that his 'shard detector' left.

"Inuyasha" Sango said in a scarily calm voice. Inuyasha and every other male there winced. That tone of voice was the kind of tone Kagome used before she sat him all the way to hell. This couldn't be good.

"Feh! What do you want Sango. Don't tell me you want me to go look for that wench just cuz she ran off crying and probably got lost like the stupid idiot she is!" Bad move.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha. "You…BASTARD! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE RUN OFF IF YOU HADN'T BEEN _SCREWING_ YOUR DAMN _CLAY POT_ IN FRONT OF HER, RIGHT _AFTER_ YOU TOLD HER THAT YOU _LOVED HER_ AND _ONLY HER_! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE! NOT _ONLY_ THAT BUT SHE'S NOT EVEN GONE FOR MERE _SECONDS_ AND YOU BRING THAT DAMN _BITCH_ IN HERE TO TAKE HER PLACE! _NOW_, GET _OFF_ YOUR _ASS_ AND _GO FIND HER_!"

Inuyasha only kehed and got up and let Kikyou climb onto his back like he had been doing for Kagome just a few hours earlier.

Everyone else got up as well. The fuming Sango picked up the wailing Shippo. As she bent down to pick him up though…she was interrupted by the feeling of something feeling her butt. She shot around and smacked Miroku in the face. "HENTAI! YOU PERVERT!"

You could see the birds from miles around, fly off in the opposite direction of the disturbance.

Not long after that, the group started out in search of Kagome. It was Inuyasha in the lead with Kikyou on his back, followed by a even more fuming Sango and a still crying Shippo in her arms. Then, taking up the rear was an annoyed transformed Kirara with an unconscious Miroku on her back. And that is how it went until Miroku woke up.

Not long after that, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. Growling he put Kikyou down and while pushing her behind him protectively he drew his Tetsusaiga.

Not seconds later a large tiger youkai jumped down from the trees.

---------

Hmm…Wonder what she'll find when she wakes up? Don't you? ;P …maybe I'll tell you. But hey. I like to watch you squirm. :D ok. REVIEW! Thanx!


	3. Welcome to my world Ronina

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Company

Chapter 3

Kag POV:

(_AN: Kind of sounds like she's telling a story of what happened to her…I'm trying to fix that…not working very well_) :

It was so dark. I couldn't see anything. My vision was blurred by the sleep in my eyes. I was vaguely aware that I was wet and that my head hurt. My lungs felt like they had been compressed. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to get enough air.

'Wonder where I am…Last thing I remember was falling off that cliff…Am I dead?…no…that lady…what was her name…Akiko? Yea that was it. She said it wasn't time. Was that just a dream? Did I really talk to her? Well I guess I'll find out.'

I started blinking the sleep out of my eyes as they slowly began to adjust to the lack of lighting. I started to see of a pair of green eyes.

There I was staring into a pair of beautiful green eyes. I have no idea where I am or who the eyes belong too…with that thought entering my mind I decided to look at the owner of the eyes.

From what I could tell it was a he. He had long red hair. Oddest colour hair I had ever seen, yet so magnificent at the same time. He was really quite beautiful actually. I've never used that word to describe a man before…except for Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru has a cold feel to him; this guy has a nice, warm, comfortable feeling about him. I almost feel safe around him…actually…I do feel safe, and towards a stranger no less!

The 'man' before me began to shift slightly, still looking me in the eyes. Thinking he was about to leave I blurted out "Wait!…um…Who...what are you and what happened…and where am I?"

He just kept staring at me…it was kind of creepy. "My name is of no consequence to you as of yet, I am a shadow fox…I was the last of my kind."

'Was? What does he mean was?' I continued to just stare at him, but my gaze shifted to more of a curious inquiry rather than the bland stare that it was before.

"You drowned, I saved you."

'Well, doesn't he like to beat around the bush.' I mentally rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to do it outwardly, as I quietly waited for him to continue.

"You are in a cave in the cliff in which you fell off of." With that he smirked and vanished.

I couldn't believe it. How can someone just vanished into thin air?

I sat up to look for him…but he was nowhere to be seen…only a beautiful red rose lay where he had been.

The beautiful creature was gone. But on the breeze passing through the cave…he left me one last message.

'_Welcome to my world Ronina'_

"Ronina? What the hell is that? It sounds almost like a feminine version of Ronin. But why would he call me a 'Samurai without a master'?…and what did he mean welcome to his world…what's a shadow fox?…I'm hungry"…then I passed out from pure exhaustion.

**Meanwhile-elsewhere **+

"AAAAIIIIIIII!" The tiger youkai attacked at Kikyou but her arrows were of no use at close range. "Inuyasha!"

"Kikyou! Get the hell away from her! I'll make you pay for that!" Inuyasha went and attacked the demon, but it was just too fast. It kept evading every attack he threw its way.

Inuyasha was running out of energy and blood…fast…everyone else (_a/n: meaning Kirara, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku_) had already been knocked out by the demon.

It was all up to him now. ' Damn! If Kagome had been here then I could've found out if this guy has a jewel shard or not. I'll give her a piece of my mind when I find her. Run off without my permission; get me in trouble with Sango! Troublesome little wench! Should get rid of her once I find her, don't need her now, Kikyou can find shards too. Stupid wench isn't needed anymore.'

(_an: ironic, ne, that he's blaming Kagome for not being here so she could point out the jewel shards, and then says he doesn't need her around because Kikyou, who is there and conscious, can do it…hmm)_

Inuyasha just narrowly avoided another swipe of the demon…

Then out of nowhere…the tiger youkai just stopped…it looked to a nearby tree… a pair of green eyes and red hair could be seen.

"Taro! That is enough. We are done with our mission. Let us go." And with that the tiger youkai and the creepy eyes were gone.

"What the hell! Hey! Get back here! Coward!" Inuyasha screamed to the air. After using up the last bit of his strength in the scream, he quickly joined his friends in the land of unconsciousness.

Kikyou just sat there, not caring about taking care of anyone. If they died, it would be of no consequence to her. They would be waking up soon anyway.

Kikyou mentally laughed at the fool Inuyasha was. Did he not know that she was doing this to get him to go to hell with her, and get the shards to Naraku? What a fool he was. Her laugh coming aloud now.

She abruptly stopped though when she sensed a strong power drawing closer.

Sesshomaru appeared out of the trees. Her looked at Kikyou, who glared up at him. "Dead miko. What happened here? And where is the woman that my half brother travels with? Is she not here?"

Kikyou just glared and then answered dryly. "The fools got attacked and could not take care of themselves. My reincarnation has gone and gotten herself lost."

"Lost?…hmm…how interesting" and with that he left and walked back to where ever he had come from.

"Urgh! What was that all about! And GAWD why does he _always _have to say, 'hmm…how interesting'! What was so interesting!…argh!" Kikyou 'asked' in disdain.

Ok! Here's Chappie 3! Hope you all like it! I already have chap 4 but I ain't puttin it up until I get some more reviews ;p

Aw…looks at old comment. I guess that was kind of mean of me wasn't it? Oh well. You can't complain now because the chapters up. Gawd…I've been reading my story since I haven't updated in so long…and its really messed up. You can't tell if this is as far as you've gotten so far. But you'll understand what I mean if you keep reading…I'm gonna have to fix that.


	4. You all waste your tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company but I do own my shadow fox dude (can't tell you his name yet) and The goddess Akiko. A/n Ok if this kinda sounds like someone's story (something happens to Kagome, she sees a goddess and she tells her things, like Inuyasha coming with Kikyou, and then Kagome changes) then it would probably be cuz I have that stuck in my head from some story I read. I don't remember what story it is or who the author is, so if you're the author PLZ tell me so I can give you credit for inspiring me. This is the only thing that is going to sound like the story (and if not then its definitely not on purpose) and I'd like to point out this was not done on purpose in the first place. It just happened and I started noticing it and thought I should point it out. I'm not 'copywriting' or anything. So I'd like to give the author credit for the idea. :D sorry for taking your time. On with the story! I'll try to make this one longer…I've noticed they are kinda short. ;

Chapter 4

**still with Inuyasha and the gang**

"Urgh…" Inuyasha blinked his eyes open…they were still in the clearing, everyone was awake and had set up camp. Kikyou was boredly tending to a fire for everyone while they were treating their wounds. He noticed his wounds were already taken care of. '…Kagome…no…Kikyou…Kagome's not here….besides! Why would I want the wench to take care of me anyway! She ran off! Again! Well who needs her…..argh….I need her to find the jewel shards! That bastard probably had a jewel shard! That's the ONLY reason why I wouldn't be able to kill him! I couldn't even TOUCH him! Urgh…When I find that wench she'll regret ever running off…and how the hell did she think she was going? The well is days away! And before he were attacked I could smell her sent and it was going in the opposite direction of the well! That idiot! She probably had no idea where she was going and is probably sitting somewhere crying cuz she's lost.'

With that last thought Inuyasha tried to get up. Everyone turned when they heard him grunt in pain from the movement.

"Inuyasha" it was Miroku. " You really shouldn't be moving. You took it worse than all of us."

"Feh…whatever. I-" Inuyasha was seemingly cut of by nothing. Everyone noticed that he started sniffing the air and start growling. "grrrrr….Kouga!" Inuyasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga ready to fight.

Everyone watched as a tornado came whirling in (a/n what'd you think it was gonna do? Skip in like little red riding hood:-p ) "Kagome!Yo Mutt face! Where's Kagome! You didn't lose her did you!I knew I couldn't trust her with you! I should have kept her with me!I wouldn't have let this happen!"

Inuyasha was infuriated. How dare he! Like normal, he decided to speak with out thinking. "Lose her! Lose her? She ran off!"

It was Kouga's turn to be infruiated. "She ran off?" That was when Inuyasha realized his error in his words. "What the hell did you do to her this time! You crazy bastard! Where is she! I should riip you limb from limb! Why aren't you looking for her? Which why did she go? I find her my self! Hang on Kagome! I'm coming!" And with that he took off……in the wrong direction of which she went though.

Feh! I have to find that idiot before that moron does. She'll probably be eaten by the time that retard reaches her anyway. She had to go and run off and now I have to go rescue that wenches sorry ass. I'll make sure-"

"Inuyasha" Sango interupted inuyasha . " stop with the I's, Anywhere you plan to go, we're going with you. Especially if it has to do with Kagome. I will ignore the comments and names you were just throwing her way….for now…but You are right though. She doesn't any means of protection out there. And you know it was all your fault that she ran off so that means it's YOUR responsibilty to go and save her." With that statement she threw a glare at him. "oh and by the way. Why is _she_ here? Hasn't she tried to kill us? Didn't she take our jewel shards and give them to Naraku? No, nevermind. I don't care. What I care about right now is Kagome. And no matter what you say, we ARE going with you. I know you're worried about her Inuyasha, I'm worried too."

"Worried? Worried about that WENCH! I'm not worried! I want to give her what she has coming to her! That guy probably had a jewel shard on him! If she was here she could have told me where and I could have killed the bastard! But nnooooo! She had to go run off and get lost!"

Miroku stood up and stretched his back. "Now Inuyasha. You can't put all this blame on Kagome. Plus, before we got attacked, you said her scent was going the opposite way of the well. She didn't even take her bag. She was in…what did she call them…pagamers?…anyway something like that. And you know she doesn't like going around in those. So her leaving obviously wasn't like her normal storm off."

"INUYASHA THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!KAGOME COULD BE DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!I KNOW IT IS!" Shippo ran and jumped up on Inuyasha's head and put a death grip on the inu's ear with his teeth.

"AARGGH! Get off me you little brat!" Inuyasha threw Shippo into the nearest tree.

Kikyou just continues to watch this 'odd' display through the group. Lost in her own little world.

In the distance you hear a clap of thunder and the sky becomes darker.

"Inuyasha…its going to start raining again soon. I suggest we start looking for Kagome now…and hurry about it…it looks like its going to be really bad…Lets go…now…I fear if we don't…then Kagome might not…"

**Sometime into their journey**

They came to the cliff.

"Her scent…it stops here…dear God…Kagome…" Inuyasha stood staring over the cliff into the water. Sango stood there silently. Her eyes hidden behind her bangs. Shippo sat there crying over the loss of his foster mother. Miroku stood there in disbelief…almost waiting for it all to be wrong.

"There must be a mistake…" Miroku looks at Inuyasha "Maybe she came here and then turned around…"  
"No…" Sango cut him off. "Can't you see the skid marks. She didn't stop in time." She looked to him with sorrowful tear filled eyes.

"Stop all your mourning for this girl. It's a waste of your time" Everyone turned to look at Kikyou. Sango looked at her in rage.

"How can you be so heartless! She just DIED! Why should we NOT mourn for her? Just because you despise her?" her anger showed through her voice.

"No… I say that because the girl is not dead." Kikyou's cold voice stilled even Shippo's crying.

"how do you know that Lady Kikyou?" Miroku asked the question on everyone's mind.

"If she was dead I would have the other half of my soul. And I do not. So therefore she is not dead. You all waste your tears."

"Then where is she?"

Kikyou looked at the new talker, Shippo, this was the first time he had done something besides crying since they started looking for Kagome.

"It is not possible to live that fall Kikyou." (a/n Inuyasha is so optimistic ;)

"I can feel her. The other half of my soul. It seems to be coming from somewhere….over there…almost like its inside the cliff itself. ….?"

"hmm…maybe there's a cave" Shippo asked anxiously.

Sango had started wondering towards the edge while they talked. Then she saw something on the other side of the cliff. 'Is that a walk way?…a cave? Could Kagome be there? "Hey Inuyasha!" Everyone came to gather around her and look where she was pointing. "Could Kagome…"

"Already on it. Lets go!"

So they began their journey again as they made their way around to the other side of the cliff. Inuyasha in the lead with Kikyou by his side.

**in the cave**

Kagome just sat there for what seemed like hours. Nothing happening. The guy never coming back. That lady had come back but all she had said was to stay in the cave and wait.

"Well that doesn't help me very much. Sit hear till what?" Kagome had been yelling at the walls for some time now. She couldn't sleep. She already tried. And she obviously couldn't leave either.

Kagome sighed as the only response she got was her echo off the cave walls, just like every other time. Odd though. Her echo went on for a lot longer than any other echo before. On a school field trip once, not that long ago, they went to a cave. None of the echoes that anyone ever made lasted this long. And speaking of odd sounds, she could hear _everything_. Even despite the heavy rain outside the cave, she could still here even the smallest bug crawling…She could even _see_ everything. Kagome had always had troubles seeing anything in dark places, and now she could see everything.

"….weird…"

"_…Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…Kagome!"_

"What the hell?" Kagome looked around frantically for the where that was coming from. Each time it almost sounded like a different person…each time…"…hello?" Kagome called out timidly to the dark cave.

"_…Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…Kagome!" _whatever it was it was getting closer…and the voices were sounding familiar…one sounded like a violent type male…the other was like a distressed woman, maybe her age…the third was like another man, this one more cool and collected…the last was what really caught her attention. It was like a small child wailing out desperately. Almost like a child that was lost and looking for his mother…'Shippo!'

They were here. She knew that now. That would almost make the woman, Akiko, right. But that could just be coincidence…what wouldn't be coincidence would be Inuyasha coming in with Kikyou. She couldn't stop thinking about that. What if Akiko wasn't just a dream, and this was all real? "well…I guess I'll find out when I see Inuyasha…" and with that Kagome headed towards the entrance of the cave calling to her friends.

Hmmm….wonder what will happen next? Don't you too? ;P


	5. Nothing can hurt kagome now

Lalalala! Hmm…First off, chapter 6 won't be put up until I get…hmm…..25 reviews…after I hit the 25 mark I will put chap 6 up. Ok? Good. Glad we all agree. **Hehe** I love you all too. ;-P

Chapter 5

**Outside the cave**

"Kagome!" they were making their way done the cliff. It was raining heavily, making it hard to see and very slippery. From what Inuyasha could tell was they were getting closer. He could smell her, and the smell was getting stronger.

"Kagome!" Sango couldn't see anything. The cold rain had slowly made her body numb, so she couldn't feel anything either. She was so worried. What had happened to Kagome? Was Kagome ok? After losing her family, her whole village. She couldn't bare to lose Kagome. Kagome was like a sister to her. She couldn't lose anyone else. And she was pretty sure tat was how Shippo felt too.

"Kagome!" Miroku kept close to Sango and was strangely keeping his hands to himself. He couldn't help but wonder how Kagome was, but what he was really worried about was what she would do when she saw Kikyou with Inuyasha. He cold not see her taking very well. She would probably try to run off again. Or at least scream at him, sit him, try to kill Kikyou, cry. He hated it, to see a woman cry. They were such delicate creatures.

"Kagome!" Shippo was sitting in Sango's arms. He still couldn't stop crying. No matter how hard he tried. Kagome was like his mom, as a matter of fact, he really thought of her as a mom, and she had come to think of him as her son. He knew that. He couldn't lose his only family again. Not after he had worked so hard to get a family back. He just couldn't do it.

"The cave. Its right there" If Sango didn't think it could get any colder then she obviously hadn't heard Kikyou's until now. But lo and behold, a cave lay just about 2 steps in front of them.

"Good. Now I can give that wench a peace of my mind! Causing all these problems! Making us look for her in this damn storm!" Inuyasha stormed in the cave with the others close behind him, eager to see Kagome and get out of the rain.

**Inside the cave (Kagome)**

'Well…here they come…I'm glad Inuyasha sounds so happy to have found me….note the sarcasm in my voice…oh great…I'm already talking to myself…' sigh

**The entrance of the cave**

"Kagome! Where the Fu…..ck?…" Inuyasha came to a dead stop. 'What the hell?' "Who the hell are you? And where the fuck is Kagome!"

"….What?…." '….what?…who am I and what did I do with myself? What is he on? Crack?'

Inuyasha took a step forward and brought out the Tetsusaiga, ready to fight. "I don't like your attitude! I asked you a question bitch! I know she's here! I can smell her!"

Kagome stood there dumbfounded…'he doesn't know its me?….why not?'…."um…excuse me?"

Miroku took a step towards Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, don't make any rash moves. Maybe she doesn't know where Kagome is. Maybe she just got here, you know, came in from the rain."

'what? Miroku doesn't recognize me either? What? I don't get it. Why don't they know its me?' Kagome looked down at herself. She was wearing a different outfit. 'that guy must have changed me into some dry clothes' Kagome took a step forward. 'maybe they can't see me...I don't understand why though…I can see them all perfectly…it must be the clothes '

Shippo was hiding on Sango's back in her hair that long ago fell out of its ponytail due to the added weight of the rain. "But Miroku…she couldn't have just come in here from the rain. She's dry."

'WHAT? Shippo doesn't recognize me either? What the hell is going on here? It's definitely not THAT dark!' Kagome took another step forward.

Inuyasha raised the sword back up. "Bitch stay where you are."

Kagome froze there was no way she could fight Inuyasha, with or without his Tetsusaiga.

Kikyou walked out of the shadows and went half way to Kagome.

"Kikyou! What are you doing?" Inuyasha hollered at her back.

"Inuyasha calm yourself."…she turned her attention back towards Kagome and just stood there staring.

Sango decided it was her turn to speak up. "Demoness! Have you seen any humans around here?"

'DEMONESS! What the fuck is wrong with everyone? Demoness? They think I'm a demon?'

**FLASHBACK**

_'no you misunderstand. I can not control what people do and who they fall in love with. I opened the well to send you back here. But that is all. Everything else you did on your own.' _Her voice was soft and filled with pity.

"Okay…you said many thins were going to happen. Like what."

_'You will wake up, some things will be different. You will have a design adorned upon you skin. Many things with your body and appearance will have changed. This is all to help you with my plan. Not long after you wake up, Inuyasha and the others will show up. But be warned, Kikyo will be with him. This must not bother you. Inuyasha is not the one for you. He is to go to hell with Kikyo. That is just the was it is supposed to be.'_

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

"You drowned, I saved you. You are in a cave in the cliff in which you fell off of." With that he smirked and vanished. Just vanished into thin air. I sat up to look for him…but he was nowhere to be seen…but on the breeze passing through the cave…he left me one last message. 'welcome to my world Ronina'

"Ronina? What the hell is that? It sounds almost like a feminine version of Ronin. But why would he call me a Samurai without a master?…and what did he mean welcome to his world…what's a shadow fox?…I'm hungry"…then Kagome past out from pure exhaustion.

**END FLASHBACKS**

…'OMG…she said my appearance would change…and he said welcome to my world…and that he _was_ the last of his kind….omg…I'm…I'm a demon?….no…that can't be right….no….'

"You. Girl." Kikyou's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "My…how you've changed over the past day. But I can find out about that later. Tell me…knowing you, you should be having a fit with me being here. But you look almost like you were expecting me. Why?"

Before she could answer, Inuyasha butted in. "Kikyou what are you talking about? You know her?"

When Kagome noticed that she was going to ignore his question and was waiting for her answer she decided to answer. "heh...well…you could say a little birdie told me. Not only that, but I do not care anymore. It still hurts, I will not lie, but he is not the one for me, I know that for a fact now."

"You have found someone else? My, how you change your mind fast."

"No, I have not found someone, but you could say my little birdie told me all about it."

With that last comment Kikyou raised her defined eyebrow. Everyone else just stood there clueless of what was going on.

Miroku took another step forward realizing that the 2 lady's had finished there conversation. "My lady Demoness. My I inquire your name?"

Kagome stood there for a moment. Should she tell them? There would be so many questions to answer. How easy it would be to just tell them a little lie and start all over. "but they'll look for 'me'." But what if she convince them that Naraku had her? They where already looking for Naraku anyway…'yea…why not?' with that Kagome made up her mind. Start new. But what name should she take?….then her thought went back to what that guy said…'He called me Ronina…hmm…that'll work.' "my name is Ronina"

Kikyou raised her delicate eyebrow again but Kagome…I mean Ronina…(hehe ;-P) ignored her and looked straightforward to Miroku.

Miroku instantly went for her hand, but Ronina moved her hand from his aim and he missed and landed head first in the wall directly behind her. She glared at him. "Monk, I have no intention on baring your children so don't even ask."

Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Ronina's and Kikyou's.

Inuyasha drew up his sword once more. "how did you know what he was going to ask?" It was more of a demand then a curious question.

"heh…wouldn't you like to know?…oh and the windscar won't work on me. Not to mention in a cave it wouldn't be a very smart move.

Everyone froze. Noone moved. 'how did she know what I was planning to do? Shit…she's not some mind reader is she?…shit that's bad…'

"Girl, stop your playing. You are scaring their simple minds. This little game of yours is childish." Kikyou gave her a look as if to say 'what are you up to?'

Ronina just looked at her. "huh. What game? I'm being very serious on everything. Oh and by the way. That girl your looking for. Kagome. Naraku has her. But do not fear. He will not harm her. He can not harm her."

Kikyou stood there confused as to what Kagome was doing. Everyone else was basically having a heartatttack.

Inuyasha ran up to her and pinned her against the wall, hand around her slender neck, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NARAKU HAS HER? AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT HE WON'T HARM HER? WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK HE CAN'T?"

…..'alright…Inuyasha's pissed...that's understandable….well…they think I'm so smart...like a mindreader or whatever…lets let them think that.'…"how have I known everythingelse so far?"

Everyone just stood there dumbfounded…no one knew what to think…they were all looking from one to another…

Sango went up to them and put a hand on Inuyasha's hand, signaling for him to put her down. "you are sure that he can't hurt her?..mentally and physically?"

Ronina nodded her head. "yes"

Sango took a deep shaky breathe…"good…then she'll be find until why can rescue her…how are you so sure?"

"Because…nothing can hurt Kagome now."

Well….that wasn't exactly how I thought it was going to go…I'll have to change the summary a bit now…hope you like it. Remember. I won't give you a chap 6 until I get either 25 or 30 reviews. Ok? Good. Glad we agree. :D 

------


	6. RECAP!

This isn't chap 6, to bad ;-p. This is just a recap for those of you who are getting confused.

Inuyasha 'confessed his love' to Kagome, and then that same night Kagome caught Inuyasha making love to Kikyou…makes ya'll sick don't it? Well anywho, she runs off and falls off a cliff and into a raging river. Kagome has this freaky 'dream' with the goddess Akiko in it (my goddess I made her up) Akiko tells her that some changes are going to come to pass. Then this shadow fox dude (ya'll don't know who he is yet) saves her , he leaves her with a 'disturbing type' message and calls her Ronina. Later, Inuyasha brings Kikyou back with him to join the gang and they start looking for Kagome, on the way the get attacked by a demon and they are almost killed, until a mysterious demon comes and tells him its time to go. Inuyasha and the gang go and find Kagome, Kikyou is the only one that knows its Kagome though. Why is that? Cuz she looks like a demon, why is that? I haven't told you that. Since they don't recognize her, Kagome decides to tell them a lie and make them think she has mindreading powers. She convinces them that 'Kagome' was captured by Naraku but that he can't hurt her, she also tells them that her name is Ronina. She wants to start new. Not have the pain that she loves Inuyasha and everyone knows it, that everyone (even ppl they don't know) knows hat she is a powerful miko…I think that about covers it…if you got any questions just ask. K? good. The whole 25 review thing, is more of a I wanna know what ppl think, and I wanna watch ppl, **cough cough** amber **cough cough** squirm **hehe** …but I'm still not givin you the next chap until I get 25 reviews. ;-p


	7. What are youI'm a shadow fox

Ooooo 2,088 words in one chapter….they just keep getting longer and longer. Hope you like it! 

Hope the recap helped anyone who got lost 

A/N: Ronina is the new Kagome! She is Kagome.

CHAPTER 6

They all just stood there in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. No one knew what to think. Should they believe this complete stranger? This….youkai?

Shippo had other things on his mind though. This woman, she seemed so familiar. He just couldn't place it…he knew he'd never met her before…he'd never even seen a youkai like her…ever…finally, his curiosity got the best of him and he broke the long silence. "What are you?" simple as the question was, it completely baffled Ronina. She had assumed that from what the shadow fox, from earlier, said, that she was a shadow fox, but she hadn't seen herself yet…so she had no idea if she was. Ronina wasn't the only one confused by this. For the first time everyone, even Kikyou…even Sango, the great demonslayer, didn't know what she was, they had never seen anything like her in their life.

Ronina decided to go with being a shadow fox for right now…he had said he was the last of his kind…right? So then they shouldn't know what she was supposed to look like…right? "I'm a shadow fox"

Everyone was still silent, they had never heard of that before…was she lying? Sango was the first to ask. " Why have I never heard of a shadow fox before? I come from the best demonslayer tribe around. We make it our business to know all the types of demons."

Yet again Kagome was stumped for an answer. What should she say? Even if they were on the brink of extinction…shouldn't they have been heard of before? Sango always said that they always made records of the demons, that they'd been documented for generations. Even Shippo didn't know and he was a fox too…'I don't get it….what do I tell them?...maybe this 'starting new' thing isn't gonna be as easy as I thought…' "Well, um…"

Everyone could clearly see that the demoness didn't have an answer for them.

**Sango POV**

'Why haven't I heard of her? Why should have her kind documented somewhere…and the only ones that are documented that we don't study about are the extinct ones. We use those in bedtime stories. But its obvious that they aren't extinct, there is one standing right in front of me…'

"Is your kind close to extinction then?"

"oh…um…yes, all I know of is me and another. And he had thought he was the last." Ronina couldn't see where this was going. What did 'her kind' being close to extinction have to do with anything?

Sango took a moment to digest this new information…"yes…then it could be possible that my ancestors and such, had declared you extinct before you where. Thus they didn't have a need to teach the younger generations of you."

This time it was everyone's time to digest this new information. A youkai that was thought to be extinct really wasn't? That was possible.

Miroku looked outside. It was still raining heavily. He turned to Ronina. "Lady Demoness…"

Ronina cut him off. "please. Call me Ronina. I have never been one for formalities."

Miroku shifted, giving this a moments thought, he too, like Shippo, had the feeling that she was someone they knew. "Very well, Ronina, would you mind if we join you in this cave? It is still raining very hard outside and-"

Ronina cut him off " yes. It would be perfectly fine. There is some wood in the back of the cave. If you wish, you may start a fire to warm yourselves. It is in my understanding that humans have weak immune systems, so being cold and wet for too long will cause you to become sick. Is that correct?"

everyone was shocked by this. Since when did a demon, especially an almost extinct demon, now about humans? Usually they hated humans. And that little bit of info would mean either that she had studied humans, or she had traveled with humans…but if she had traveled with humans…word about unusual things…such as unheard of demons…that would travel fast…so how?

Inuyasha decided that he had been quiet to long. "Feh, and how do you know so much about humans?"

Ronina gave this a moments thought. 'well…so far I've ended up leading them to believe that I'm some…mindreader…lets see how long I can make them believe that…I know pretty much how all their minds work. This could be fun'

"how have I known everything else?" Everyone shifted wearily, just what they needed, someone to read their thoughts.

**Sometime later, sitting around the fire**

when they went to get the wood for the fire, they found that there was also meat back there. Ronina figured that the mystery man had left it for her. So they went and cooked it. So now they were sitting in front of a fire, eating the now cooked meat. They sat in silence for a while before Miroku decided to get some much wanted answers. He turned to Ronina and Kikyou. "ladies…"

The 2 women looked at him.

"so…how did you 2, come to know each other?" With this question, everyone looked up. None of them had thought of that.

Ronina looked at Kikyou. Would Kikyou tell them? 'heh, why shouldn't she? She hates me.'

Kikyou looked at Ronina. The look on her face said that she knew what Ronina was thinking. "hmm…_Ronina_, maybe you should explain this." She said her name with a bit of amusement. Truthfully, Kikyou wanted to know what her reincarnation was up to.

Ronina just sat there with a look of astonishment on her face. 'she's not going to tell them? Wow' Ronina silently thanked any gods watching over her, then she thought of Akiko and couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all. Then she noticed everyone was staring at her expectantly. "Heh…um…ok…where to begin? Heh heh…" Ronina started looking around, foolishly hoping that some rock or something would jump out and help her. Her gaze stopped on a water puddle. She couldn't see much, but she could see the top of her hair. It was nothing like what she was expecting. The roots were black. As it worked its way down, it faded into the colour of blood. Her hair was fuller than it used to be. She could see on her forehead was a little swirly mark. Almost like a snake. It was black with a pale green outlining. Her eyes were now more angled. Like that of a cat. The pupils were reduced to mere slits. Her irises were a mild pale green. Where the eyes should be white, it was a lighter version of the green in the iris. She had a black line under each eye that went from the middle of her eye to her cheekbone. She had 2 slashes beside eye. Her lips, blood red in colour, like her hair. Two little fangs peeked out between her closed lips. She also had to slashes on each cheek going down toward her neck. They were a off white colour, barley noticeable against her pale skin. Her skin looked like it was kissed by the moon itself. But strangely enough, the mark on her forehead, didn't look like the others, the others looked more like birthmarks, they looked…more natural. The thing on her head looked more…like it was put there. The green outline even made it look like it was glowing. Ronina slowly unconsciously raised her hand to touch it, but before she could reach it, she was brought out of her revere by someone clearing their throat. Ronina turned to she everyone staring at her. 

"heh, oh sorry, got lost in my own little world…what were we talking about?"

Everyone fell over.

"jeez…you're worse than Kagome. Your sposed to tell us how you and Kikyou met. Dummy." Ronina stuck her tongue out at Shippo.

"heh…I knew that…um…ok…how we met…well um…"….'I wish Kikyou would help me with this…I have no idea what to say..'

everyone turned when Kikyou gasped.

'oh great…what's her problem now.'

Kikyou seemed to get over what ever had surprised her as she stared at Ronina. 'My problem, is how is it that you have come by telepathic powers.'

Now it was Kagome's turn to gasp as she heard Kikyou's voice in her head. 'oh my god…you can hear me?'

'heh…well you obviously haven't learned how to use it yet…your sub-conscious must have contacted me since you are so worried about what to tell them.'

'huh…yea...wow…this is so cool!'

everyone sat there watching the silent exchange going on between the 2 girls. All were lost as to what was going on.

'um…Kikyou?'

'what?'

'are you...um…going to tell them?…um tell them that I'm Kagome?'

'hmm…I've thought about it and decided against it.'

'REALLY? Why? Why would you do that for me?'

'heh. Silly girl. I'm not doing it for you. I think this will provide great entertainment through-out this journey.'

'oh…so…um…what are we gonna tell them?'

'urgh…you're absolutely hopeless. Fine. Let me handle this.'

After their little mental exchange of words, Kikyou told them some story off of the top of her head. (A/N I'm not gonna tell the story cuz I have no idea what to say and the story is just a lie and has no significance anyway)

**Later that night**

once everyone had gone to sleep, except Inuyasha because he didn't trust being asleep with an unknown demon in the same place, Ronina laid there wondering back onto the days events. She really had to admit. She was taking this whole 'I'm a demon now' thing really well. She would have thought that she'd be flipping out and crying, but she wasn't. Being a demon, it almost felt…natural, like she'd always been this way. Like this was the way it had always been meant to be….then is dawned on her. 'how am I supposed to go see my family? How am I supposed to go to school? How am I supposed to go stuck up on stuff? What am I supposed to eat?' then it really came down on her like a ton of bricks. 'how…am I supposed to… see my family ever again?…I can't go through the well anymore…they'll know its me…and I can't let my family see me like this…I can't…I'll never see them again…ok…I'm not taking this 'being a demon' thing very good anymore…I think I need some air.'

With that Ronina got up and went outside, it had stopped raining some time ago. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her. Watching her every move. 'how am I supposed to do this? I can't exactly join myself back in with them, they don't trust me…nor do they know me anymore…I can't exactly go out on my own…can I? I've never been on my own in the feudal era before though. I don't even think I could make it out alone in my own era…I guess that isn't my era anymore…this is…I'm no longer anyway connected back there. I can't go back…so now what am I supposed to do? And what are they gonna do when they catch and kill Naraku and realize that I'm not with him? This is so confusing…Kikyou's right…this could turn out to provide great entertainment for her… I'm glad she'll get a kick outta this. Atleast someone will.' Ronina sighed. This was going to be a long night.

So what do you think? I hope the typo's aren't that bad in here this time. My head tends to go faster than my hands can type.  Hehe. I got 25 reviews faster then I thought I was gonna get em ; …was kinda like 'well now I can have a little break' then the next it was like. 'omg…I gotta write that chap. I got the reviews.' Lol. That's what I get. I think it turned out pretty good. If I lose anyone again just tell me. K? if you got questions just asked. And HaHa! You don't know what Kagome…er…I mean Ronina fully looks like yet. **sticks my tongue out at you** at least you know what her head looks like. FYI: Her bangs now go to her chin and FRAME her face, they are black tipped as well as the rest of her hair. Her hair is a little longer than it used to be too. Um….once I get a scanner I'll show you some pics I drew of her. kk? good. BAI FOR NOW! Hehe.


	8. smell butterflys and chase flowers

By request you get this little thing to settle your appaetite for the moment. Mwahaha! And you get it when I'm up on caffeine! I fear for you!

**After Kikyou's Story**  
(A/N I'm try to keep this all in Ronina's pov but if it doesn't….then sorry ;) )

I just sat there….I didn't know what to say….the story….it was….it was…'omg, _THAT_ was her story? What is up on? Caffeine? _I_ could've come up with a better story than _that!_…." I look around to see everyone else is also just sitting there….I swear, if we were in an anime, we'd all have the little sweat drops and little dot eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

'oh…so…um…what are we gonna tell them?'

'urgh…you're absolutely hopeless. Fine. Let me handle this.'

Kikyou cleared her throat, everyone looked at her. It seems Ronina doesn't wish to tell the story, so I will.

'ACK! Kikyou didn't have to tell them _that_!'

Kikyou merely looked at me and went back to talking. "You see, It was all back when I was alive."

'wow, she's doing really good, she's even got that old grandma remenecing tone in her voice.'

I saw Kikyou glare at me 'stupid interupting me you brat!'

'oh!sowwie…' I gave her a sheepish smile.

"I was but a child, frolucking around without a care in the world. Stopping to smell each little butterfly, going to chase every fluttering flower."

I started snickering at that.

Kikyou glared at me "what now?" she demanded.

"snicker oh um snicker don't you um. snicker you said"

"Ronina you are merely crazy now let me go on with my story." She was greated with my silence. "good. As I was saying "I was but a child, frolucking around without a care in the world. Stopping to smell each little butterfly, going to chase every fluttering flower." And one day."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I started laughing again. Kikyou glared at me and I did my best to lower it down to a faint giggle.

"hmph…and so I was playing in the field with the butterflys and flowers" she paused and glanced at me "I would stop to greet the fuzzy bunnies and all the baby deer that came to see me. The sky was cloudless, the rainbow was always in the sky…and then suddenly the sky became black and people were running everywhere screaming! The villages caught into flaims! The people started to drop down! Dieing everywhere! Their screams filled my ears!"

The whole mood of the intier cave changed. The shadows seemed to move in around us. The fire seemed to rawr in our faces, but it still did nothing to dissolve the darkness that was coming in on us…we were all listening to find out what happend next.

"The flames mighty rawr began to cover up their screams as it became mightier and mightier! Fire Was coming down from the sky now! It was everywhere! Soon everyone was dead but me! Blood was everywhere! Dead Zombies Began to shove their way to the surface! The flying dirt stung my face! I began to back away and the horrible seen! BUT THEN! One of those horrible creatures grabbed my leg!"

Shippo and I screamed and jumped in each others arms.

The fire making Kikyou's dead form even more scary and the light and shadows seemed to crawl all over her! Like her very skin was alive! Like snakes were all over her!

"As I tried francticly to get the monster off, I heard a screeching laugh! I cold hear it even when no screams where loud enough to be heard! It was the most horrible sound I had ever heard! I completely forgot about the creature on my leg and put my hands over my delicate little ears! Suddenly A fresh hand made it was to the surface! Causing dirt to go into my eyes! I was momentarily blinded! All I could do was hear the screeching laugh! When I reopened my eyes, It was gone! Then! Seemingly out of nowhere! I felt a hot breath upon my neck!"

This time Miroku, Shippo and I screamed! Miroku joined in on our little cling on fest….but he ended up not getting to hear the rest of the story….it wasn't my fault! He should learn how to cling proporly! You hands do NOT go down _that_ low or up _that_ high! Anyway back to Kikyou's story!

"I was frozen to my spot! I couldn't move! I was slowly able to turn around!" Kikyou was almost to tears. " I don't know if I can go on!"

We all cooed her softly and incouraged her and she finnaly said she thougth she could go on.

"What I saw next sob I will remember forever! Even past the day I die!" Kikyou was screaming and sobbing now 'damn she's good''

"I saw…I saw…I saw her face!"

Shippo and I screamed. Clinging to each other tighter…'wait….what did she just say?'

"I screamed at the hidious sight!"

'….hey……wait a minute here'

"I shot a purifing blast at her! And there that pathetic! Hidious! Ugly! Weak! Unworthy!"

'HEY! That's goin a little way too far now!'

"bowed to me! And swore to ever serve me! Through my life and death! It would always obey me! ME and my awesome power!"

'……oh brother…'

Kikyou was screeching by now. With every booming word, the fire would burst up higher! Kikyou's shadow made her look ten times her size!

"I the great and mighty powerful Kikyou! Said I would grant this lowly beast the grace of the great and powerful me! The beast cried its gratitude to me and kissed my feet! Saying all the while the great honour I bestowed upon it!"

'…….ew….'

"And it was all to me! ME! The great and powerful, magnificent Kikyou!MWAHAHAHA!"

and then everything calmed and went back to normal, Kikyou's hair was straight, not frizzed, the fire was small, the room became bigger, and Kikyou sat down.

"and that's the story of how we met. The end." Kikyou said cheerfully. 

I swear everyone fell over….I'll never let her tell a story for me EVER again….

Lmao…hehe hope this wasn't what you were expecting:-D


	9. You don’t have to be ashamed

Heh I forgot to say end of flashback so I've decided to continue on with it. Hehe.

Chapter 8

continue flashback

I glared at Kikyou for all I was worth…then I noticed everyone staring at me nervously…like I was some crazed maniac….'I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY BELIEVED THAT!OMG….they believed that….I CAN'T let them believe I'm some….psycho!'……then a thought popped into my head. I smiled sweetly at Kikyou who was sitting there proudly…I smiled even more sweet as I inched my way beside her…so sweet it could make the Wanka sick. I put my arm around her shoulder. "WHY Kikyou! What a wonderful story…"…then I put my plan into action. Faster then any eye can catch….I hit her on the head and knocked her out. I watched in satisfaction as she fell to the floor with a nice loud thud.

I looked to see everyone was still giving me the same look but now it was magnified about 10 times. 'heh I'll set the record straight.'

I cleared my throat. "ok….you all know that that story was not true….right?"

Everyone just continued to stare at me.

"seriously. Me bowing to her 'awesome power'."

Everyone just continued to stare some more.

I sighed

"oh come on! Kikyou? With nice fuzzy bunnies? "

Yep. That got em. They all agreed with me there. I even heard a few snickers here and there.

Inuyasha looked at me hard. Of course he _had_ to defend his Kikyou…note the sarcasm?

"oh yea? So what really happened. If Kikyou lied. Kikyou wouldn't lie to me.

"OK fine. This is what happened. The beginning was kinda the same. But she was in a field getting herbs. Ok? Herbs! No bunnies or butterflies and flowers." I couldn't help but snicker at that. And everyone but Inuyasha joined in. " and then some demons attacked her village. She ran away, crying and screaming. She ran, she didn't use her powers to kill the demons, she didn't go try to save her village. Then she got lost, a demon was chasing her. Then he caught her and pinned her to the floor. I heard her scream and I came and rescued her. Fought off and killed that demon. Ok? Short and sweet. That's what happend. I like humans. I wouldn't attack and kill them."

Everyone nodded in understanding, that sounded more right, Even Inuyasha was agreeing. 'oh yea. I'm good.' 

It was at that time Kikyou started to wake up. Shippo looked at her with a pity as she glared at me. She was about to say something to me when Shippo spoke up. "Kikyou. Its ok. You don't have to be ashamed that Ronina had to save you."

That cut Kikyou right off. She stared at him. "what?"

"Ronina told us what really happend. You don't have to be ashamed."

Kikyou turned and pointedly glared at me. "ASHAMED AM I!"

"yes Kikyou. You know, Shippo has a point. I thought you'd be over it by now." I smiled sweetly at her. Wrong move. She attacked. Not with her bow and arrows. Like you would think….for a dead bitch….she got some claws. She shot over and knocked me over. So there I was, being straddled and being clawed to death by a dead person….what am I supposed to do? I punched her nose…was taught that back in school for self protection. You use the heal of your hand and push up. You know…brake the nose…well….that doesn't quite work on a living clay pot….as soon as I hit her….I knew that that was a mistake to when her nose flew off and hit Inuyasha in the face…in the end giving him a bloody nose….everyone just sat there….did that just happen?….I slowly turned to look at Kikyou who had stopped clawing me and was frozen in spot…I know its rude but I just couldn't stop. There sitting on top of me was Kikyou….without a nose…I tried…I really did…but I couldn't…I burst into a horrible fit of laughter…at first it was giggles…then it turned into a full fledge laugh. I tossed and turned so much that with my new strength I threw her off. And to make matters worse…she hit the wall and her right ear fell off. I was in a fit of tears and pain as I was running out of oxygen…fast….and from what I could register…so was everyone else. Even the bloody nosed Inuyasha. Kikyou just sat there dumbfounded as she stared at her ear on the floor right beside her. What do you do then but laugh harder? And that's how we stayed until we all hyperventilated.

Inuyasha and I were the first to wake up. Sometime around…I would guess…3? And Kikyou was still sitting there…only thing different was that she had picked up the ear, and was now staring at it. I feel bad for her…I really do…but what could I do but laugh more? So I finally decided to lay down and think.

**end of FLASHBACK**

ok so it's a little short, but hey, its funny. Should I let Kikyou put her ear and nose back on or should I leave her like that? Also do y'all think I should have Ronina go off on her own or stay with them? And who do you think should be the pairing with Ronina be? Should this be a inu/yyh crossover? I know I asked some of you individually in an e-mail but I wanna know what everyone thinks. Everyone's givin me a diff answer so I'ma use the stuff that is most often said. Or find a way to use most of the ideas. Ok. Anywho. CHOW!


	10. How do you wake up ppl for breakfast

2 CHAPS IN ONE NIGHT! I'M ON A ROLL! ANYWAY! ANOTHER CHAPPIE IS COMIN UP FOR YOUS!

Chapter 9

Ronina sighed 'I guess I should go back in before Inuyasha accuses me of plotting against them.'

She turned to go inside but had to stop in her tracks…'oh…my……god….'

There sat Inuyasha infront of Kikyou with a bottle of her glue from her pack….Kikyou's face was _covered _in glue. Where he had put the nose and ear on, crocked I might add, the white elmer's glue was oozing in globs down her face…this time I didn't start to die of laughter. I just stood there and stared, jaw slack, every muscle frozen in spot…well…that is until her nose slowly started to slide down her face until it was on her chin…then she decided to say 'Inuyasha. I don't think this is gonna work' and right as she said that it fell to the ground and broke in 2 right down the middle….then I couldn't take it…I fell to the ground in laughter. Both of them shot my glares as I tried to crawl out of the cave, so not to wake the others.

That is where I stayed 'til morning….but in the morning….everyone, even Inuyasha, was asleep…except me….earlier I had gone to my old pack and grabbed a Dr. Pepper…I had no idea caffeine affected a demon this way.

Just before the sun came up I went and caught and killed and skinned 4 times the amount of meat that we needed. And when I came back with it…lets just say they weren't happy. The sun was just peeking out over the land and everyone was peacefully sleeping. Now how do you think a caffenated youkai is gonna wake sleeping people for breakfast? How else than to run into the cave singing a very off key version of Gretchen Wilson's 'Redneck Woman'.

….yes I guess it _could_ have_ possibly _been a _little_ annoying…but they didn't have to tie me up and gag me…that's going a little bit too far. Well…I guess Inuyasha finally figured out how to use the glue…sorta…her nose and ear…they were almost in place…and the dried glue was everywhere in globs…but atleast they were there…right?

**later**

they finally decided to untie me. And at that moment Kikyou decided to start a mental war with me about knocking her out, changing her 'wonderful' story, and then about her nose and her ear…and the current way that her face looked. Inuyasha and the others were saying something to us…but we were busy, we couldn't hear them. All we registered was to follow them as the walked off.

'Kikyou! Your story was ridiculous!'

'nothing was wrong with my story! MY story was perfect! Your story was so unbelievable! I mean come on! Since when have I needed someone to save me let alone help m-'

at that moment Kikyou tripped over a rock and landed flat on her face…detaching her nose again. I couldn't help it….I burst into laughter and then tears. As I put out my hand and asked her if she needed my help…but then it just got worse. I laughed even harder…I didn't even think that that was possible.

Kikyou just grabbed her nose, got up, glared at me, and walked off.

I finally got up and followed.

Inuyasha looked at me. "….are you coming with us?"

"um….YEA! THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" I tried to do the whole jump up and down thing like a little girl like I used to…but it didn't work. I ended up jumping all the way to the top of the cliff…oops….well anyway… when I turned around to see where I was, I bumped into a large tiger youkai…"oh! HI! How are you? My names Ronina! What's yours? You're a tiger youkai aren't you? I can tell cuz of your stripes. You're really big! Are all of your kind that big or did you just train a lot? I've never trained before. I used to take piano though. Do you play an instrument? There good to learn. Helps you with things in life. DO you talk? How old are you? I'm only 18. That's sposed to be young in youkai terms right? I don't know cuz I've only been one for a few days. I used to be a miko. But I don't know if I still have my powers. Wow you're a quiet person aren't you? Wanna hear a joke? Ok! Knock knock! Ok now you're sposed to say who's there! You don't want to I guess huh…maybe you're shy! Are you shy! You don't have to be shy! I'm not shy. Never been shy…some people say I talk to much. I don't know why though…What's you favorite food? Mines—

**30 minutes later**

and so you see we're going after Naraku! He's a bad guy. And then This one day I saw this pretty duck! and this one lady at this one village told me this one thing, you know, but I can't remember the thing about the dude in the place, maybe it was that one thing from that one time. But I'm not sure. It coulda been this other thing from this other place too. But I don't—

**another 30 minutes later**

and then her nose fell off and in the morning they tied me up and gagged me cuz I was singing to them to wake em up. I don't know why though. Want me to sing to you? I know a lot of songs….um…hello?…are you…are you awake?….are you…" tears started gathering in Ronina's eyes. "he's asleep…he's not listening to me!" by that time she was balling her head off.

And then finally the gang came up over the side, Kikyou's nose reattached.

At first all that registered was that the demon from earlier that almost killed them was standing infront of them. They all drew out the weapons. But then they had to stop and take a double look…it was asleep and there start a crying Ronina wailing something about him ignoring her and thinking her boring and having fallen asleep while she was talking.

They decided to over look this odd scene and count their blessings that the tiger youkai was asleep and not trying to kill them….but alas…at that very moment Ronina got up and kicked the demon in the shin.

His blood red eyes shot open, not a happy camper. He looked ready to kill until he saw Ronina standing in front of him crying her eyes out and calling him a jerk instead of babbling on like she was before.

Now he looked like he was about to freak. He was trippin all over himself trying to get her to stop crying….he even tried dancing…brave man…but she just cried harder. Everyone watched this display with interest…he had tried to kill them before and almost made it…but now…here he was trying with all his might to get a girl to stop crying…

but then everyone with in a mile radius had to have had a heartattack. Ronina had stopped calling him a jerk…or saying anything at all. All she did was cry…but EVERYONE called still mentally hear every word she was thinking…as if that wasn't bad enough…it was drawing attention….lots of attention…

another chapter for you…but now I have to go night night….k? NIGHT!


	11. Kagome is the Hoshiko

Ok…um…I think I'm gonna make this a inu/yyh crossover….I wanna know what you think! Also! I'm taking a vote!

Kag/Sess

Kag/yus

Kag/hiei

kag/kur

kag/kuwabara (if even one votes for this I think I'll die of laughter)

Kag/Nar (…not sure what I'd do if someone voted for that….just asking to ask)

Ok I was really caffinated when I wrote the last chap and I'm not too sure what my reason for the whole mental thing and getting lots of attention so I'm just gonna kinda skip it and go to the next day. Sorry.

**next day in Kaede's hut**

Everybody sat in an odd silence…They sat in a circle in Kaede's hut. Going around in the circle it was

Inuyasha  
Kikyou Miroku  
Shippo Sango  
Ronina Kirara

Jizo

Everyone, except Ronina, was nervous around Jizo.

(A/N you're all probably like 'who the hell is Jizo?' am I right? Well guess what……guess….I ain't gonna tell you! MWAHWHAHAHAHA!….dodges objects thrown towards author HA! YOU MIS- was cut off with a tomato in the face HEY! Who threw that! I was kidding! I'll tell you I'll tell you! looks at self covered in rotten vegetables….sigh…gets hit with another one OK WHO THREW THAT!AMBER I SEE YOU GET BACK HERE! runs after reader oh yea back to the story)

They all continued to look at the tiger youkai sitting in front of them….he was now in his humanoid form…and to say they were just a little disturbed would get you hit. Now he sat there…the thing that would have killed them if it weren't for his friend calling him away…was sitting here with them now…looking to be no older then 7. He could've been mistaken for a seven year old human boy had it not been for the black and red striped tail, the piercing yellow/orange eyes with slits for pupils, the fangs and claws, and the stripes on his face, arms, and legs. His hair was a fiery red like the colour of the stripes on his tail. And his slightly pointed ears. Other then that he looked like a human child….he acted like one too. He wore an outfit similar to Miroku's only the top part was black and the bottom was a fiery red. He also had a staff similar to Miroku's on his had a total of 6 rings on it instead of 4.

What disturbed them more was that he claimed to be the god Jizo Bodhisattva, the protector of children and all things pure., what was creepy was that all the facts pointed to him as truly being the god.

They all turned to look at Ronina who was acting like seeing a god and having a god in your presence was like having you friends over. A normal thing. Like he wasn't really as important as a god really is, like he was just one of them…

Miroku cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "so…um…Jizo…what are you doing her…on earth….I would think a god to stay in the heavens."

The cheery boy was bouncing around, like getting to answer a question was the best thing in the world. "Well, I'm the protector of all children and things pure."

Everyone nodded for him to continue.

"well…I'm here to protect the Hoshiko."

"The starchild?" everyone asked at once.

"what you didn't know that Kagome is the Hoshiko?"

Ronina's mind 'eep! He said my name! They're gonna find out!…wait…I'm the starchild?'

Sango got a solemn look on her face….she had been happy for her friend…but then she remembered…"Kami Jizo…Kagome's not here…she was kidnapped…"

Jizo looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking abo-"

Kikyou cut in "She's my reincarnate, you must be mistaken, surely you want the original over the-"

now Jizo cut her off and Ronina glared at her. "What? Where are you all getting your information? Kagome isn't your reincarnate."

Everyone turned to him at that moment. Their eyes popped out. "what!"

"why would you think that? She currently has the other half of my soul, what do you mean she isn-"

"You talk too much." Kikyou shut up, being insulted by a god could not be a good thing. "I have to correct you, you took half of her soul, that isn't your soul you are using."

"what? What do you mean?"

"I mean Kagome is the reincarnate of no one. She is a new soul. She is the Hoshiko, there is only one Hoshiko. Plus you are human, a human does not reincarnate into a demon or likewise a demon into a human."

"demon!" once again everyone shouted together.

"….jinx…" everyone turned to look at Ronina. That was a game Kagome had taught them…how'd she kno….wait a sec…that means none of them could talk!

"ok what do you mean demon?" Ronina asked him politely.

"you mean you didn't know?" Ronina shook her head. "you've always been a demon, but your father put a spell on you to hide all effects of it until the gods deemed it safe to bring you out. I would have thought that they had told you…didn't Akiko tell you?"

"no." she turned to see everyone staring at her. "what….?"

She was greeted with silence….then sweat dropped…"oh…Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kikyou." She felt something fury rub against her leg and looked down to see Kirara there 'oh she most have said…mewed it too,' "Kirara" she mewed in happiness and jumped into her lap.

Everyone was still staring at her…."what?"

"….Kagome?…"they all said as one…

'what's with all the all at once crap?…oh wait…oh shit…they know its me.'

"I um…well…uh….yes its me" Kagome sighed in defeat at being discovered so soon.

Sango hit Kagome on the head with her Hiraikotsu (sorry if its spelled wrong). "and you didn't tell us? You told us that you were kidnapped! BY Naraku! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US? TO ME! YOU LIED STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR TEE---wait….you lied? And did it right? You could never lie before…….WAIT! YOU LIED TO ME!" Sango hit Kagome again.

**few hours later and Kagome explaining everything**

"and that's what I know, and here we are now."

"wow"….everyone said at the same time.

Jizo "will you stop that! That gets old after a little while!"

"Jizo? Who was the shadow fox guy?"

"Shadow fox guy?…oh…is that what he told you? HAHAHA! Him? A shadow fox? In his dreams maybe, he's a silver fox that helps us, you'll meet him agin later…hahahaha…shadow fox….he probably also made himself look all mysterious too! hahahahahahaha"

"um" Kagome blushed…"yea….he did" Jizo burst into laughter with his little secret joke that only he got.

And then in two seconds flat got all serious "Anyway…Kagome. I need you to go back to your time for a little bit. I have some one I want you to meet. She will train you. She's a midnight silver fox. She is the closest I could get to you type of powers, she has about the same."

"really? What her name?"

"Reimi (A/N I don't own this character! She is the property of vi3tdream27 . It is HER character!) "

"Pretty name"

"yes indeed. You will be back in your time for a good while Kagome, but you will not be at home. It will be a place familiar to you though."

"Where?"

"I do not have time to explain, say your goodbyes and go home, Reimi will be there to get you when she is ready. But you must be patient, she takes her time with things…oh by the way, you will also have another teacher. Listen to her well, she is very wise with her age." And then he was gone. Just vanished…didn't have a little puff cloud with it though. Just faded away into a ball of light and left.

_"oh also, here is something that I believe belongs to you…you must protect it Kagome….protect…it……."_

and then the voice fade and where the ball of white light went, there came in a ball of pink light. It went straight to Kagome and landed in her hand. There in her hand lay the whole Shikon-no-Tama. Kagome looked at the others, and they stared at her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw the lust in his eyes for it. 'I guess this would be the time for me to leave.'

Kagome said her goodbyes and then jumped into the well. As she was surround by the blue energy waves, she thought about what the gods might have planned for her, and…what exactly was the starchild?

OK! End of this chapter! Ok…um…I think I'm gonna make this a inu/yyh crossover….I wanna know what you think! Also! I'm taking a vote!

Kag/Sess

Kag/yus

Kag/hiei

kag/kur

kag/kuwabara (if even one votes for this I think I'll die of laughter)

Kag/Nar (…not sure what I'd do if someone voted for that….just asking to ask)

VOTE AND REVIEW PLEASE! (for the blondes out there, if you vote and decide which one like, then you have to either review, or email me. Ok? You have to tell me. I want everyone to vote! Not just the ppl who normally review! Kk? K! ;p DANKIE!


	12. So, whats my mission

**The Diclaimer that I usually forget**: I don't own Inuyasha, Yuyu gang, or this character Reimi! K?good….I do own this wonderful dr. pepper that I'm drinking right now though! ;-p

Sorry it took so long to update. Been having computer difficulties. ;

So far the score is:

Kag/Sess: 13

Kag/Kur: 8

Kag/Hiei: 5

Kag/Yus: 3

And a vote for a Sess/kur/hiei/kag love square!

so far Sesshy gets to be the proud owner of a Hoshiko! Lol….not really owner…she'd kill him first…but yea…so far its Sesshy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Reimi.

Chapter 11

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well, she looked up to see the beautiful new roof on the shack around the well….wait….beautiful….new…roof….something is definitely wrong here…she didn't end up in the wrong time did she? Was that possible? 'But didn't Jizo say to g-'

'….Kagome….'

Kagome looked to see Akiko standing beside her. "Akiko!"

"yes Kagome…I am here to inform you that Jizo forgot part of what he was to tell you. Before you go back home, there is something that is needed of you assistance here."

"oh….joy…" Kagome went to brush an annoying purple hair strand away from her face…"wait…purple? I thought I was red?"

Akiko looked at Kagome. "…well…its….always been purple…never red….you must have seen it in bad lighting then….really bad lighting….do you even know what you look like now?"

Kagome stood there sheepishly…"….well…no…"

Akiko looked at her flabbergasted. (a/n I like that word…it sounds funny) "you've been in your demon form, how long? Like 2 weeks? And you still haven't seen yourself?" the girl only nodded at her. "well….I'll just have to fix that won't I? I'll…I'll…um….I'll make a illusion of you! And then you can look at yourself!"

A bright blue light appeared and then disappeared as fast as it had come. There stood a beautiful demoness. "wow…that's me?" Kagome asked getting closer.

Kagome's hair which she had thought to be red and black, was mostly purple that faded into black and had silver streaks through out it. How she had gotten them mix up, She had no clue. Her eyes which she had seen as green, were actually a marigold yellow. The tattoos she had guessed right except that the one on her forehead was yellow not green and that her lips were purple not red, and oddly enough her skin was a very tan colour, unlike the absolute white she thought. Then she felt it twitch and she looked up. How could she miss those? Right on top of her head was a pair of black fuzzy fox ears. She looked down to her clothes. She had on a semi Chinese fighting type outfit. It had the top part but the top of it was like a tube top. It's colour was dark purple and it had a gold dragon on the back. The top underpart was black and tight with long sleeves that went and looped with her fingers. The neck of it drooped into a low v-neck. The underpart bottoms were black and tight and she had black, thigh high, heeled boots with it. She had three black tails with a purple tips swishing behind her.

"wow…"

"glad you like it, seeing as it isn't changing anytime soon. Now, you're little 'mission' the timing would be in the late 1600s, I think we're in the year 1689, but I could be wrong. We are obviously at the shrine you live in at the future, only it was just built."

Kagome nodded. "so what's the mission?"

"um…first I need to teach you some things." She went up to Kagome and placed 2 fingers on Kagome's forehead.

She watched as Kagome's eyes glazed over. Her eyelids slowly closed and you get see her eyes rapidly moving underneath. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and Akiko removed her fingers.

"wow……"

"that's your favorite word isn't it?" Akiko looked at her in amusement.

Kagome blushed…"no…not really. What all did you just teach me?"

"oh, there's not enough time to tell you all that, you'll just have to figure that all out be yourself. Now, use the concealment spell I just taught you. You won't be to welcome here as a demon."

Kagome nodded her head and closed her eyes in concentration. When she opened her eyes she could see Akiko looking at her.

Her ears had now reduced to human ears on the side of her head. Her hair was all midnight black, her eyes had normal pupils and only the irises were yellow. All the tattoos except for the one on her forehead were gone. Her fangs and claws had dulled out. Her tails were gone as well.

Akiko nodded in approval.

"so what's my mission?" Kagome asked.

"oh…There's a demon that keeps attacking the shrine, you need to stop the demon. (A/n I'm not sure if the timing thing is right and I know that this definitely didn't happen but hey, its my story, so it all works out cuz I say so ;-p ) The Demon's name is Youko. He is a sneaky fox demon, his passion is to steal stuff. Rumors say that you and the shikon are buried here, and he wants the shikon jewel. Not for the power, but for the challenge." Akiko sighed "such a fool…later in the years he is a companion of ours…but right now he isn't and he's just causing unwanted trouble. So you must stop him, my little star child."

Akiko was about to leave when Kagome stopped her.

"Wait….uh….What is a star child?" Akiko looked at her with mild amusement.

"Why Kagome! I thought you were raised on a shrine! Surely you would know." When she was greeted with silence she merely shook her head. "Well, now is not the time to explain. I will tell you when the time comes"

"You like the whole 'when the time comes' thing don't you?" Kagome more like stated then asked with a smirk on her face.

"heh well I wouldn't be the goddess of time if I didn't now would I?" and with that she winked and faded away. Leaving Kagome to her 'new mission'. She still really didn't understand what she was supposed to do…but she would just have to get over that and grin and bear it…right?

Kagome jumped out of the well. The well house wasn't as creepy now as it was in her own time. The wood was new and finely polished, no cobwebs in the corner or pieces of broken wood lying here and there. It was actually quite….quaint. She didn't think that, that was exactly the word she was looking for, but it would work.

She slowing ascended the stairs to the door. Once she got there, she calmly took a deep breath, she had no idea what to expect. She placed her hand on the door and gently slid it open…only…it didn't open. She tried with more force. Adding more and more force every time she tried. Finally the out of breath Kagome stopped trying to pry the door open and plopped on the floor.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do? I'm stuck in here. Unless she plans on having me break down the door.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DEMON!"

Kagome shot up at the sounds of screams coming from outside the well house. She went to a crack and peeped through.

**Outside the Well House**

Everyone was doing the shrine chores peacefully and quietly. The wind blowing softly thru their hair. The Sakura Blossoms falling silently. It was really a sight to behold.

It was suddenly interrupted by a sudden large gust of wind. Everyone shielded their faces from the force. When they looked up, they were all frightened to see a demon crouched in the middle of the shrine court.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" One Miko's scream broke the silence that had befallen everyone. Their instincts of fear kicking in.

"Demon!" One of the monks pointed at the demon. More screams could be heard as everyone rushed away. The Monks grabbed their staffs and the Mikos grabbed their Bows and Arrows. They encircle the demon that still remained crouched in the middle of the court yard. He had not moved a muscle since he had landed.

One of the monks stepped forward. "Demon! What is you purpose here? You don't belong here! You desecrate our shrine just by looking at it let alone being on its grounds! Now state your business and be gone!"

The demon just chuckled. The now intimidated monk took a step back, griping his staff to himself tightly. "Wha……you…you don't be-belong here! Be Gone!" The monk barely managed to stutter out.

The demons chuckling ceased. He slowly began to rise. "Hmm…really….is that right?"

Everyone backed away in fear.

His head still bent low, he let out a sarcastic laugh. "You? Are going to tell, me, what to do? And you think I'll listen? Human, I'm here for one thing, and one thing alone. Tell me where it is and I'll take it and leave...without killing your miserable little lives….deal? now where is the Shikon no Tama?"

Gasps could be heard all around. One miko stepped forward. "The Shikon no Tama? Why have you come for it? What is your purpose for it?"

The demon laughed. "Purpose for it? I like the challenge…. Stories say that even the gods protect it. If I could get my hands on it, that would be defeating even the gods. And that, is an opportunity that I…" He slowly raised his head, a smirk upon his face showing his 'pearly whites' with his fangs poking out. "That is just something that I, Youko Kurama, can not pass up!" with that he leaped towards the nearest person, a monk, and he swiftly moved his hand in front of the monks face.

The monk just stared wide eyed. Youko turned around and walked towards a miko and cupped her face turning its towards the monk. He leaned towards her ear, making sure her eyes were on the monk. He whispered close to her ear. "now…aren't you going to tell me where it is?" at the moment, the miko looked in horror as the monks throat gushed out blood everywhere, and then finally his head falling completely off. The miko was completely covered in blood as Youko still held her face. Youko ran his claws softly over the shaking and crying Mikos face and looked her dead in the eyes. His piercing eyes seemingly stabbing her all the way to her soul. "I'm still waiting."

Ok there's your chap! Don't forget to vote!

Kag/Sess: 13

Kag/Kur: 8

Kag/Hiei: 5

Kag/Yus: 3

And a vote for a Sess/kur/hiei/kag love square!

If you have any ideas on what should happen next. I'm all ears…er…eyes in this case ;

ALSO! Should Naraku still be alive? I never said if he was dead or not….and should she meet up with an older Shippo? Will she ever return to the feudal era again? (for you Sesshy fans, she can meet up with him in the future!) and out of the Yuyu group. Who should Kagome be related to? I was thinking Kuwabara cuz no one ever does anything with him. And I think he would make a sweet 'big brother' type person.


	13. That'll get you nowhere

**The Disclaimer that I usually forget**: I don't own Inuyasha, Yuyu gang, or this character Reimi! K? good….I do own this wonderful dr. pepper that I'm drinking right now though! ;-p

So far the score is:

Kag/Sess: 17

Not Kag/Sess: 2

Kag/Sess Sis/Bro: 1

Sess dead (someone wants poor fluffy dead?): 1

Kag/Kur: 12

Kag/Hiei: 6

Not Kag/Hiei: 1

Kag/Hiei Sis/Bro: 1

Kag/Yus: 4

Kag/Yus Sis/Bro: 1

Not Kag/Kuw: 1

Kag/Kuw Sis/Bro: 1

Not Kag/Nar: 1

Nar dead: 1

Kag/Kur/Hiei/Sess: 2

Kag/Kur/Hiei: 1

Kei/Yus: 1

Kag go back to feudal era: 1

Chapter 12

Last time: The monk just stared wide eyed. Youko turned around and walked towards a miko and cupped her face turning its towards the monk. He leaned towards her ear, making sure her eyes were on the monk. He whispered close to her ear. "now…aren't you going to tell me where it is?" at the moment, the miko looked in horror as the monks throat gushed out blood everywhere, and then finally his head falling completely off. The miko was completely covered in blood as Youko still held her face. Youko ran his claws softly over the shaking and crying Mikos face and looked her dead in the eyes. His piercing eyes seemingly stabbing her all the way to her soul. "I'm still waiting."

(wow…Yoko's being evil)

------

Kagome backed away. That's who was to become their ally? THAT? Kagome didn't know what to do. Yes, she was scared. Who wouldn't? What could she do? She thought for a few moments before she heard a scream. She was about to go check it out in her little crack, but then the head of that miko came flying thru the wall of the well house.

"heh heh heh…oops? You just weren't fast enough. Hahahahahaha!" She heard Yoko's voice ring out. The sight of the head made Kagome's stomach churn. The eyes of the head seemed to still be crying. They were staring at her. She heard another scream. She had to work fast before he murdered everyone! But what could she do?

She unconsciously started fiddling with the shikon jewel around her neck as she thought. She paused for a moment and looked at it. A thought seemingly popping into her mind. She smirked with the idea and started to put her plan into action.

She stepped out of the well house with a cocky smile. Yoko didn't seem to notice her.

"You're going about this the completely wrong way, you know." Yoko whirled around to see her, obviously caught off guard. "Killing ningens to get something that they don't have…that will get you nowhere."

"What do you mean 'they do not have it'?" Yoko suspiciously inquired as he sized her up.

"Simple. They don't have it. Or have you not noticed? Did you even research anything about it before you came after it? You will be able to sense it when its near. Do you sense it hidden somewhere around here?"

Yoko grinned as he began to stare at her neck. "as a matter of fact…" in a matter of a few seconds, he was infront of Kagome. "I do. Now be a good little ningen girl, and hand it over. I'm sure that you've seen what I've done to everyone else so far."

Kagome laughed. "Hand it over? To you? Good little ningen? My my…you are dense aren't you. First you can't sense the shikon properly, and now you can't sense my aura properly," Kagome flashed her full aura and all of her demon features to him in seconds before she reverted back to her human form. Yoko looked surprised, but that was quickly replaced by intrigue.

"Cute trick."

Kagome laughed. "trick? Whatever you say. Now, if you would leave these ningens alone. As you can clearly see, they do not have it, so it is a useless slaughter. And it is disgracing this shrine. This will be mine in the future, I would not appreciate it being tainted as this" Kagome swiped her hand around the area to emphasize the meaning.

"heh, so, did you beat me to the punch and steal it from right under their noses or did they put you in charge of protecting it." Yoko looked at her curiously.

Kagome laughed. "steal it? That's good. I am in charge of protecting it, but they didn't give it to me, they never had it in the first place….hmm…and what exactly do you know about the shikon no tama?"

"What are we playing 20 questions now? I know that the protector of the Shikon jewel was a very powerful miko. The most powerful miko ever to exist, she went by the name Kagome. I've heard that the gods turned her into a demon for punishment. It has also been said that one day she just vanished, the shikon with her. Others say that she and the shikon were buried here. Why?"

Kagome chuckled to herself. "Punishment? Buried? As in dead? Please. You're gone for a couple decades and everyone starts saying you're dead and being punished by gods. Heh…at the moment I do feel like I'm being punished." Kagome mumbled the last part to herself as she looked up to the sky.

Yoko stared at her like she had fallen off her rocker.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Kagome did a small, almost mock, bow. "Kagome Higurashi, Guardian of the Shikon no tama. Nice to meet you Yoko Kurama! I've heard a lot about you from the gods."

Yoko just stared. He had thought it earlier, but now he was certain. She was nuts, crazy, loony, whacked, insane, psycho, and any other words to describe it that he didn't think of.

Kagome pulled a dr. pepper out of the air (insane…he has no idea how right he is…evil grin)

"So anyway" she takes a long gulp "Why'd you gotta kill all these people? Its not like they were doing anything and" she takes another gulp and takes a minute to breath. "theywereinnocentandtellingthetruth.doyoulikeshoes?ilikeshoes.weshouldgoshoeshoppingbecauseihaven'tbeenshoeshoppinginaloongtime.haveyoueverseenthatmovieboogieman?thesuspencewasgreatbutthescarypartwashorrible."

**-2 hours later-**

"myfavoritemovieisthering.haveyouseenthering?samarawassooooooocool.um….yoko?yooookkkkkkkooooo!….yoko?heleft…iwonderwhy….iwantsomedrpepper….ohlook!DR.PEPPER!yay!"

**-2 minutes later-**

"zZzZzZzZzZz" (I have that problem if I get too much sugar in me at once. )

At that moment, Yoko wakes up from his nap behind the bush and finds Kagome asleep. "finally…she's obviously got mental problems…better not touch her…screw the jewel. No one will know I didn't get it…just say that they destroyed it…yea…that'll work."

With that Yoko ran off to find a safe place for whenever the 'thinks she's the great Kagome' girl wakes up and decides to talk some more.

Akiko appears by Kagome's side and sweat drops. "that….was….definitely not what I had in mind…." She sighs and looks down at Kagome. "I wonder if maybe we made a mistake…yea…yea…that's gotta be it….gotta…yea…there's know way…she's….weird…" and with that Akiko vanished again.

End 

K

There you go, written at 5:00….at night? Would say morning but I haven't been to bed yet. Kinda a fast chap…but you'll live. Better than nothing.


	14. Revising

Authors Note: I don't think we're supposed to do this but I'm going to anyway. I've started a revised version of this story because I've been reading it, and I've found that I've gotten way of track and I've gotten myself in a spot where I can't find out what to happen next. So at the moment I'm putting a halt to the version. If you truly want me to also continue this version, you'll have to give me some ideas on what to happen next. But until then the new version is simply called "Shadow Fox Revised" so creative isn't it?

Ja ne

Fallen Sakura


End file.
